Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno is a major character from the Naruto manga and anime franchise. She is a kunoichi of Konohagakure, who is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her teammates' lives. She thus trains to become a medical-nin so that she can face the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Haruno is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the ''WWE: Animated'' brand, X-Treme Crossover Federation (XCF) on the Beatdown brand, Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand, and SPARK Women's Wrestling. Background * Series: Naruto * Species: Human * Age: 16 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 142 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WWE: Animated, XCF, ACW, SPARK (Formerly) CWA, FTW, WWT * Debut: 2002 * Status: Active * Billed from: Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) * Allies: Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha 12 (minus Sasuke), Téa Gardner * Rivals: Serah Farron, Aelita Schaeffer, Gaz, Kin Tsuchi * Twitter: @PetalPluck (WWE); @ToughCherry (WWT) Professional Wrestling Career WWE: Animated World Wrestling Television Xtreme Crossover Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Full Throttle Wrestling Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Blossom Moonsault (Moonsault) – XCF; used as a signature in other promotions * Byakugō no In Buster / Reserve Seal Buster (Muscle Buster) * Cherry Bomb (Elevated Double Chickenwing transitioned to a Wheelbarrow Facebuster) * Lotus Clash (Double Underhook Facebuster) – FTW/SPARK * Petal Pluck (Double Knee Backbreaker (WWE) / Gory Special flipped forward into a Sitout Powerbomb (CWA)) Signature moves * Atomic drop, sometimes followed by a Running Double Axe Handle * Bear Hug * Blossom Drop (Samoan Drop) * Blossom Lockout (Anaconda Vice) * Bodyscissors * Canadian Backbreaker Rack * Cherry Blossom (Gory Bomb) * Cloverleaf * Death Valley Driver * Delayed Fisherman Suplex * Delicate But Fatal (Twisting Springboard Tornado DDT) * Dragon Sleeper * Falling Powerbomb * Full Nelson * Handspring Back Elbow * Lariat * Leaping Clothesline * Lotus Lock * Michinoku Driver II * Military Press Drop or a Front Powerslam * Pendulum Backbreaker * Oklahoma Slam * Petal Clutch (Leg-trap Camel Clutch) – ACW * Power of Haruno (Superman Punch) * Sidewalk Slam * Sleeper Slam * Slingshot Suplex * Snap Scoop Powerslam * Turnbuckle Powerbomb Nicknames * "The Blossom Kunoichi" * "Forehead Girl" / "Billboard Brow" (coined by Ino Yamanaka) * "Tsunade Number Two" Managers Wrestlers managed * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha Entrance themes * "Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles (WWT) * "Yura Yura" by Chie Nakamura (WWT) * "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways (WWT) * "Strong and Sexy" by Jim Johnston (XCF) * "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin (ACW; April 12, 2013 – present) * "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence (CWA) * "Indestructible" by Disturbed (FTW) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Women's Hardcore Championship (1 time) X-Treme Crossover Federation WWE: Animated World Wrestling Television * WWT Women's Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:XCF Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers